


Saturday Morning

by Malec_Shadowhunters



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Shadowhunters/pseuds/Malec_Shadowhunters
Summary: A saturday morning after Alec spent the night on Magnus' loft.





	

Alec woke up with a thread of sun in his eyes and turned to bury his face on his boyfriend neck. Magnus was still sleep and Alec didn't want to wake him yet. He adjusted himself on Magnus' arms and closed his eyes again. 

 

When he woke up again Magnus was playing with his hair and looking softly at him. Alec blinked and reached up to kiss Magnus gently on the lips.

  * Good Morning, darling. 
  * Good Morning, Mags. 
  * Did you sleep well?
  * Yes, I always sleep better when I'm with you. 
  * So do I, Alexander! 



Magnus put Alec to lay down on him and crossed an arm on his waist. Alec brushed his lips along Magnus cheek until his mouth. Their lips met and Magnus kissed him back and hugged him tight. They kept kissing for a while slowly and passionate. The kiss end and they stayed wrapped in each other foreheads touching. 

  * Do you have the day off? 
  * Yes, Izzy will cover for me.
  * Remember me to thank her. - Magnus said smiling.
  * I already did. 
  * What do you want to do then?
  * We could stay inside... watch some movie and cuddle. 
  * I would love that! What else? 
  * I don't know. What do you want to do, Magnus? - Alec said in a low voice sending a shiver on Magnus body.
  * Such a tease, Alexander. 



Magnus reached to Alec mouth and bit at his bottom lip. Alec run his tongue on Magnus lips asking for permission and Magnus opened his mouth to Alec. Their tongues met and they moaned. Alec put his hands on Magnus´ waist and turned then. He broke the kiss and sat on Magnus´ lap looking down at him.

  * You´re so beautiful, Mags
  * Thanks, angel. – Magnus said with a smile in his face
  * Let´s have breakfast
  * No! Stay with me a little longer.
  * Come on, we can stay all day in bed and I'm starving.
  * Promise?
  * Promise, we can do whatever you want.
  * If you say so.



Magnus bring Alec down for another kiss before they get off the bed. The kiss was full of love and lust. Magnus doesn´t understand how after so long Alec still have the power to surprised him. Every kiss, touch or hug was special and with so much affection that he was sure Alec loves him. And he wants Alec to know how much he loves him too so he kissed Alec back with all he has. When Alec moaned Magnus brake the kiss and whispered in Alec´s lips.

  * I love you, Alexander.
  * I love you too, Mags.



Alec buried his face on Magnus shoulder and pressed a light kiss.

  * Let´s have breakfast and we can watch that movie you´ve been talking about
  * And then we can come back to bed. – Magnus ran a hand down Alec torso.
  * If you say so.
  * I do.



Magnus stand up and pulled Alec up with him. They intertwined their fingers and went to the kitchen to start the day with a big smile on their faces.


End file.
